Riot Rhythm
by arilovexo
Summary: Ross is just tired. Tired of traveling, tired of the fans hating on him for no reason and tired of feeling exhausted. A surprise visit from his favorite girl will change all of that in an instant. Ross/Laura


_This is a random story I found on my laptop. I wrote it a loooong time ago. I think it was based on something I saw on twitter, not sure. _

_Anyway, enjoy. _

_I don't own anything, homie. - my lame attempt at being cool._

* * *

He was in Pennsylvania, or New York, or some state on the east coast. He was so damn tired, he wasn't sure which one it was.

He did a radio interview with the band, his elbow on the table, holding up his head as he tried to pay attention and answer questions as often as he could. Though, he remained mostly silent, thankful that everyone had caught on to his exhaustion.

"And what about you, Ross?"

Oh crap, he was fucked. He totally missed the interviewer's question.

"I'm sorry, can you um, repeat the question for me?"

It was something about Austin and Ally, he was sure he'd heard that correctly.

"Are you still in touch with Laura?"

Why just single out Laura? He wondered. Yeah a lot of people wanted them to date, but at least acknowledge his other two castmates as well. They were just as fucking awesome as Laura was.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He questioned just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He put his hand over it and then looked at interviewer.

"A lot of fans are curious, you do seem like you've changed ever the new year. For all we know, you could just be saying that and you two really aren't in touch anymore."

He was so tired, he didn't want to deal with this interviewer's attitude. So, he did the one thing he was pretty much best known for (among many other things, of course), he blew up on him.

"Okay, if that's true, then why did she just text me right now?" Ross asked, taking his phone out of his pocket, he held it up for the interviewer to see. "Get your facts straight before you start accusing me of things I am or am not doing."

"Ross," He heard Rydel whisper and he turned to her, "relax, okay?"

He shut his mouth and nodded, sinking lower into the seat.

He didn't apologize, he didn't feel he needed to.

He got another text from Laura and instead of opening his phone to read it, he just put it back in his pocket and stayed quiet throughout the rest of the interview.

* * *

"Dude, what was that back there?" Rocky asked as they were exiting the building. "You completely blew up on him."

"Not totally," Ellington pointed out, "it was a mild blow up, if anything."

"Yeah, okay, a mild blow up," Rocky agreed, but he looked at Ross, expecting an answer.

"I'm just tired okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… blow up on him like that, but you guys know more than anybody else how important my relationship with Laura is and to see someone tear it down like that really made me feel like shit."

"Fine," Riker agreed, "but it's still not a reason to blow up on the interviewer."

Ross sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, actually, I'm not." He looked up at his brothers. "I can't be expected to be 'nice guy Ross' all the damn time. I'm tired, okay? I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in… I don't know, a few months. I'm just… I'm tired." He then shrugged and walked away from them, walking out of the building completely, he saw the van that was waiting to take them to the next interview and started walking towards it. A fan though, got in the way and asked him for a picture. He wondered if she could see the exhaustion on his face. "I'm sorry, but-"

"You have changed," The girl told him, her eyes filled with tears. He looked at her.

"How have I changed?"

"Ever since you turned eighteen, you've just turned into this cocky jerk!" She yelled at him and he stepped back, surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"It's true. You know it's true." The fan tearfully told him and before he could say anything else, his felt his arm get tugged and he was forced to go into the van. He sat in his seat and looked out of the window, letting out a sigh.

"What happened?" Rydel asked, sitting down beside him. "I saw you out there talking to a fan."

"She was pissed off because for the first time ever, I rejected a fan and didn't take a picture. Which is just fucking great because now there's going to be false rumors spread about me… again."

"It's tough growing up huh?" Rydel asked him, "your fans don't want to accept it, so they're acting like jerks to prove a point when the point they're trying to prove just works against them."

"Yeah, exactly." Ross agreed, he stared out the window a moment, before looking over at Rydel again. "I'm not cocky am I?"

"What?" Rydel tried not to laugh at that. "You? Cocky? Not really. I mean, you're a guy so, I think it's a natural thing, but for the most part no. For the people who truly know you, they know who you are, you know who you are, just remember that."

Ross smiled, "yeah, you're right. Thanks."

* * *

He finally checked his phone to see that he had two texts from Laura.

_Hey you silly boy._

_How are you feeling?_

He quickly responded back, _Honestly? Exhausted._

He was now in the hotel room, laying on his bed, alone, while everyone else did some sight-seeing. He was a little bummed about missing out, but he knew that for his emotional and mental state, sleeping was what was most important. Especially since he felt himself slowly falling asleep at that moment.

His phone started to ring and though he was too tired to answer it (and really didn't feel like it either), he answered it anyway.

"Hey, Ross." Laura's cheery voice came through and he smiled.

"Hey you, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what are you up to?"

"I was just about to go to sleep, actually. But you kinda ruined that." He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn while she giggled.

"Normally, I'd feel bad for doing that, but I honestly don't."

"Didn't think so."

It was quiet for a few more minutes, before she spoke again.

"Do you want some company?"

He opened his eyes, his heart skipping. "How? You're all the way across the country."

"I could be talking about Calum or Raini, you know." She teased.

He rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see him.

"Why don't you just go the door and open it?" She suggested.

"Wha-why-how…" He couldn't even form a sentence.

"I'm letting you slide with that, because of how truly exhausted you are, but once you're awake, I expect full sentences to come out of you." Laura teased him again.

"Seriously? Why are you giving me shit?" He whined.

"Just go to the door, okay?"

"Oh yeah, right, forgot."

"Wow, you really are tired." Laura said as he slowly got up to go open the door.

"Haha, you're so funny," He sarcastically responded, "hey random question, did you bring donuts with you?"

"What?" She asked, laughing just as his hand went on the doorknob to open the door, "how do you know it's me that's waiting for you?"

"Lucky guess?" He responded, "though I am pretty damn hopeful." He admitted and then he opened the door. His mouth dropped open and his phone fell into his hand.

"Hi." She was smiling big.

"Hi? What the-Laura!" He immediately hugged her close, squeezing her tight. "You're here! You're really here!" He said, pulling back to look at her and then he pulled her into another huge bear hug again.

"Good call on being hopeful," She giggled against his chest, taking a deep breath, she tightened her arms around him and hugged him tighter.

"I just can't believe you're here, how did you know where we were and what room I was staying in?" He asked, pulling back and taking her hand in his to pull her into his hotel room.

"Your band kinda helped with that, so did your awesome roommate."

"Ellington?"

She nodded, "yeah, your mother and I talked when we had our reunion before you left and she told me the schedule, so I had it with me. I called Rydel to talk to her about what was going on and she told me the schedule for the day so I just planned to take a flight early this morning. I got in literally an hour ago and was stuck in traffic, otherwise I probably would have made it to your show."

He waved his hand dismissively, "you didn't miss anything."

"I heard what happened though," She looked at him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a smile just to reassure her. "But uh, go on with your story."

"Right, well, Rydel told me twenty minutes ago that you were up in your room, so she gave the phone to Ellington, who told me exactly what room and that's where we are now." She finished her hands up, she smiled.

"You are truly amazing." He sighed and then took her hand in his again. He yawned as he led her over to his bed and laid down, pulling her on top of him.

"You're so sleepy, aren't you?" She asked, laying her head on his chest and he nodded. He yawned again and then she did and he thought it was so adorable.

"Are you sleepy?"

She nodded, "I can't sleep on planes and I got no sleep on my way over here." She answered, looking up at him. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Why don't you?" He shot back, yawning again.

"I have an amazing idea," Laura said, shifting so that her head was on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, she took his hand and held it tight. "Why don't we both take a nap?"

"Deal…" Ross answered, laying his head on top of hers. He was sure Laura was speaking to him, but he was so drowsy, he couldn't respond. So, after a while, he felt himself hug her closer and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ross opened his eyes, as soon as he felt someone poke him, only to see a smiling Laura on top of him.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" He asked her and she looked at him confused. "You're really here."

She nodded, "I'm really here."

"Good," He said, before he, without warning, flipped her over on to her back. He hovered above her and smiled, "hi."

She smirked, "hi." She stuck her tongue out at him and he started to tickle her. She laughed, using her hands to try and push him away, but it didn't work. He still kept going for a few more seconds, before he collapsed on top of her, laughing into her neck as she just laughed into the air.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, his face still covered by her neck.

"About three in the morning," She answered. He lifted his head and looked at her, "what?"

"Where the hell is Ellington?"

She laughed at the look on his face, though she found it touching that he was concerned for his friend. "He came in while you were still asleep a few hours ago. He said he was just gonna sleep in Rocky and Riker's room to give us some alone time."

"Alone-" Ross blinked, "we're not…oh god," He face palmed and Laura laughed. "Let me check my phone, he probably texted me or something." He reached for his phone, which was on the table beside the bed and pressed the home button. He saw that he had many messages, from Rocky, his mother, Riker, Ryland, Rydel, Maia and Ellington. He was more interested in what Ellington had to say though. He opened them and read them, a smile on his face.

_Yo, I know you're tired, but as you probably already know, Laura's there. So, being that you and I were to share a room and we were all in on Laura's surprise (really that was a cover story, we were never supposed to share a room), I'm rooming with Rocky and Riker, while you do whatever it is you do with Laura. I'll probably come in and get my stuff, cuz you know, a guy's gotta change his clothes, ja feel? Wow, okay, anyway. See you in the morning, try not to make any babies or anything. Rocky might ruin that for you if he decides to drop by randomly. Just a heads up. Anyway, night bro, have fun with your girl._

"He wrote me a novel, but hey, he's a nice guy." Ross shrugged, putting his phone down back where it was.

"So, guess what?" Laura said and he looked at her, she leaned up to brush her lips against his ear, "happy three year anniversary." She lay back down, grinning up at him.

He smiled, "happy three year anniversary." He tilted his head, "we uh, we're friends."

"Yes, we are." She nodded, agreeing. But before he could say another word, she reached up again and pressed her lips to his, shocking him for a brief moment, before lying back down again.

"We're not just friends anymore." He said, and she smiled, shaking her head again, he leaned down and gave her a real, meaningful kiss, pausing for one second, and then kissing her again, much deeper and much more passionately.

After slowly breaking the intimate kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and she smiled, her hand reaching up to play with his ear.

"Best friend, ever." He whispered against her lips and then she kissed him, briefly, before breaking it and kissing him again.

He gave her one last kiss before falling beside her and closing his eyes. He managed to wrap his arms around her and pull her close again.

"Still sleepy?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled and cuddled against him more, "me too, let's get some sleep."

"You always know what's best for me," He mumbled, "and what I need most in life."

"Yeah, I'm the Ross Whisperer." She teased. She thought he hadn't heard her, thinking he had fallen asleep when he suddenly hugged her tighter and since his head was right next to hers, he whispered in her ear.

"No one calls you that."

* * *

Laura woke up, not sure if what she was seeing was real.

Ross was jumping on the bed, like a five year old, trying to wake her up on Christmas Day or something.

He grinned at her, "good morning."

"What time is it?" She sleepily asked him.

"About seven."

She picked up a pillow and covered her face with it, "so early!"

He laughed, "you know, if this was five years ago, I'd be saying the same thing, but… it's five years later and I"m used to waking up this early so…"

She opened one eye, "you're not a real person."

"You're right," He grinned, "I'm a fucking alien!" He started jumping again, causing her body to bounce and she laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up you pain in my ass man child." She stuck her tongue out at him and he gave her a look she couldn't recognize, before he just leaned in and kissed her gently.

"You called me yours," He said quietly, almost embarrassed by what he'd done.

"Yeah, well, you are mine." She told him, sitting up and bringing the blanket closer to her body. He couldn't help but think she looked so cute and adorable.

"You're mine too." He answered back and then kissed her again. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded, "you don't think I'm cocky or anything do you? Like I've changed since turning eighteen?"

She shook her head, "you're growing up Ross, it's a part of life and everyone has to understand that."

"That's what Rydel said." He looked away, "huh."

She smiled, "it's okay to grow up you know, just because not all your fans support it, doesn't mean you still can't do it."

He sighed, "I know. I just wish they didn't start so many damn rumors and that I didn't get as much as hate as I do."

"The people who know you the best, know the real you. And you know the real you. That's all that matters." She paused, "again, you're just growing up, there's nothing wrong with that."

He smiled, "you're absolutely right." He paused, "also something Rydel said by the way."

She laughed, "it's a girl thing." She pressed her lips against his and he started to kiss her back when they both heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Yo, lovebirds! Get your asses up and ready to eat. We have an interview in two hours!"

"And there's Rocky," Ross sighed, "but he can't get in here, so…" He smiled and kissed her again.

"Before you go assuming I can't in there, Ross, I'm talking about you, I have Ellington's key! So think again!"

"Dammit!" Ross pulled away from her. "He's lucky I'm more well rested now or I'd probably kick his ass."

"Traveling does do that to you."

"So does going from shooting a tv show, to a world tour all over Europe, to coming back, jet lagged as fuck for a week and then going on a radio tour around the country. So many nights with little sleep." Ross pouted, but then he smiled, "but in one night all that changed… so thank you, Laura."

She smiled, "anytime." She clicked her tongue.

"No really," Ross scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her he hugged her, "best surprise ever."

She smiled and hugged him back.

"You two better not be ignoring me and having sex in there!" They heard Rocky call again.

"Seriously? We're not even doing anything and he somehow still managed to cockblock us," Ross moaned and Laura burst into laughter, so hard, she fell on her back, with Ross on top of her. He was laughing with her and then after a while, just looked in her eyes, searching them, before giving her a one shoulder shrug, "but screw him. Let's have some fun." With that, he pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back and after Rocky burst into the room, interrupting them yet again, and they were showered, dressed and ready to go, Ross came to a conclusion.

He was who he was and if no one accepted that then he wasn't going to worry about it much longer. He couldn't help if they had their own opinions, after all, they were allowed to have their own opinions. But he was going to make decisions, he was going to make mistakes and he was going to learn from them and continue growing up.

He was just being Ross.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! _

_Kinda like a gift before my prom kinda thing. I'm going tomorrow and I'm so excited! I don't know why it's on a Monday, it's still a mystery to me. _

_Okay, well, review, tell me what you think. As per usual, love you guys! You rock. _

_(insert rock on forever sign here) :) _


End file.
